


Chin Hair

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die pushes an argument a little too far and ends up in ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chin Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyrynLauncher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SyrynLauncher).



> Written for June 03: chin hair theme for diexkyo_love *dies laughing* This could only have one result in my poor mind. Also for SyrynLauncher for donating to me when my comp went kaput. Thanks!  
> Song: heidi. discography

Die snorted. It wasn't intentional, it just kind of came out with his laughter.

Kyo gave him an odd look, turning around from the sink where he'd been washing his face, paying careful attention to his newly grown beard. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Die shook his head as he leaned back against the wall. "Dude... you take so much care of that chin hair of yours... and for what? To have some chick tell you to shave it off 'cause it annoys her when you go down on her?"

Kyo crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't shave it off, I'd just stop going down on her." He said it so matter-of-factly that Die couldn't hold in more laughter.

"Yeah, sure. Like that'd go over well! 'Hey, sweetie, I'm not shaving my chin hair off, so you just don't get any oral. Is that okay?'" He pitched his voice higher and struck a haughty looking pose. "'Oh, sure, Kyo- _chan_ , that'll be fine.'" He returned his voice to its normal pitch and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!"

Kyo growled. "Did you just call me Kyo-chan?"

Die held up his hands. "No way, the chick you'd be telling that to did!"

"It came out of your mouth." Kyo jabbed a finger at the guitarist.

Die sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Fine, whatever. But still, girls aren't going to like that very much. Just ask Kao! He's in a world of hurt in the woman department. But his damn fans seem to want him to keep the fuzz. Talk about torn."

Kyo snorted loudly. "And what about you a few weeks ago, going on and on about wanting a mustache. Think the chicks will like that any better?"

Die pouted at Kyo. "That's... different. I just want to prove I can grow one!"

"Uh-huh. And not get laid in the process, according to your theory. Let me know how that turns out for you."

"You should know!"

Kyo shrugged, turning away and heading into the bedroom. "Guys don't give a shit."

Die's mouth dropped open and he raced after Kyo. "Excuse me?!"

The vocalist began shoving stuff into his overnight bag. "Nothing. I just said it to shut you up. Get over it."

Die put his hands on his hips. "You did not. That was _way_ too flippant for that!"

Kyo rounded on him, stabbing his finger directly into the other man's chest. "Well then, what do _you_ think, Mr. Pantene commercial? Would you care if someone had chin hair while giving you a blowjob? I don't think so! Men just don't complain like chicks do. If your cock's getting sucked, you'll keep your damn mouth shut until it's over!"

Die blinked, slightly taken aback. "Eh? Oh... uh... wait! Did you just call me a Pantene commercial?" He glared at Kyo, an indignant look plastered on his face.

"Yup, sure did. Still not answering my question, dumb-fuck."

Die narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. "I don't think you'd fuckin' know. Why don't you put your mouth where your words are?"

"Twisting phrases much?"

Die pointed to the floor at his feet. "Prove it, shorty."

"If you call me that one more fucking time, I'll make you 'shorty' in the literal sense of the word!"

Die stuck out his tongue, knowing it was childish and not caring. "What would you know? Maybe you could chop it in half and it'd still be longer than yours!"

"Oh, fuck this shit!" Kyo launched himself at the other man, knocking him onto the bed behind him and wrestling around with him until he had a firm grip on Die's wrists. "You're such an arrogant asshole. What would you do if I really did suck you off?"

Die stilled, blinking up at the vocalist. "Uh..."

"Brilliant answer, brain-dead." He leered down at the guitarist and then laughed at the uncomfortable look on the other's face. "Does it creep you out that you're in such a compromising position after I just said something about sucking your cock?"

Die wriggled a little, but immediately stilled when the friction actually felt pleasant. "You don't fucking creep me out. Just let me go."

"Ah, but I have a point to prove." Kyo pushed his hips forward a little, causing Die to emit a strangled gasp. "And it seems like maybe you want me to make it." Kyo smirked as he let go of Die's hands and slid down his body, quickly grabbing his zipper and yanking it down.

Die sat up a little and stared at Kyo in shock as the blonde plunged his hand into Die's jeans. As soon as Kyo's hand made contact with his cock, he couldn't stop his hips from pushing up. "Ah... fuck. Kyo, what the hell are you- ah!"

Kyo's eyes glittered as he pushed Die's boxers aside and began stroking him into full arousal. "Preparing you so I can suck you better."

If Die had had a single coherent thought left in his brain, he'd have pushed the vocalist off of him, or at least demanded he stop. But that was the furthest thing from his mind as Kyo's hand pulled at him in just the right way. Moist warmth enveloped him and he moaned softly. After a minute of feeling Kyo's mouth work his stiff length, he dared to open his eyes.

Kyo was staring up at him, his mouth full of Die's cock. One hand rested lightly on Die's thigh and the other disappeared below the edge of the bed.

Die wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Kyo was doing with his other hand. For some reason he couldn't quite focus on, it made the whole thing even better. Tentatively, Die raised his hips, pushing himself deeper into Kyo's mouth.

Kyo pulled back and glared at him while licking his lips. "Don't you dare. I need my voice tonight, asswad."

The guitarist nodded and then whimpered a little, flicking his eyes between his cock and Kyo's mouth.

Kyo smirked. "Ask for it then."

Die moaned softly and closed his eyes. "Kyo... please."

Kyo moved back over Die, his breath ghosting over the other man's hardened flesh. "Please, what?"

"Suck me... suck me until I cum in your mouth." His body informed him he needed exactly that while his brain screamed at him that this was _Kyo_ , a _guy_ , doing this to him and that just wasn't right. He ignored his mind and went with what his body wanted, lightly arching his hips and making a soft pleading sound.

Kyo's mouth devoured him once more and he cried out in pleasure at the abrupt movement. The vocalist sucked him hard, Die's cock slipping in and out of his mouth at an ever-increasing pace. His hand worked the same rhythm over his own cock and before he knew it, he was cumming, his release splattering over the side of the bed. He moaned around Die's length as his body shuddered, pulsing out his fluid.

Die reached out and grabbed a fistful of Kyo's hair, holding on tightly as the vocalist continued to bob his head, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock each time he pulled up. "Just... a little.... more... ah!" Die's hips snapped up and Kyo gagged a little as Die's cock slammed into the back of his throat.

Kyo sucked as hard as he could, feeling as though he was drawing cum from Die's cock with each strong pull.

Die moaned loudly as his shuddering body collapsed back against the bed and he slowly let go of Kyo's hair.

Kyo licked at Die's length, gathering the few escaped droplets of cum with his tongue. He sat back and zipped himself up, climbing to his feet and then smirking at the guitarist. "So...?"

"Huh?" Die stared at the other man, cluelessness written all over his face.

"Did my chin hair bother you while I was sucking you off?"

Die blinked dumbly at him. "Chin hair?"

Kyo pointed at his face and rolled his eyes. "Not the brightest fuckin' light bulb when you're post-orgasm, are you?"

"Oh... chin hair. Uh... no?" Die blushed, looking away as he laid back and quickly tucked himself back into his pants, re-zipping them.

Kyo grinned. "I win." He turned around, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, letting the door slam closed behind him.

Die stared after him. "What the fuck..."

**The End**  



End file.
